A Blissful Tragedy
by Rasine
Summary: Oneshot. Set four to five months after Edward left Bella in New Moon. He comes back just to see her from a distance, but Bella catches him. Sad and fluffy, BxE.


**Edward's point of view. Stephenie Meyer owns all. I'm just having a little fun.**

**A Blissful Tragedy**

**By Rasine**

I sighed heavily, running my hand roughly through my hair. The house was just as I remembered it. Small, plain, unremarkable. I laughed at myself, the sound bearing no mirth. I could care less about the house. It was the inhabitant of this dull little home whom I longed for.

The police cruiser was gone, meaning Charlie wasn't home. I had been impatiently waiting all day, glancing down at my watch and up at the sky, attempting to will the earth to turn faster.

A loud roaring began making its way down the drive, and my dead heart stuttered, worry setting in. What if she was happy? Had moved on? I mentally kicked myself. I shouldn't have been fretting about that. I should have been _hoping_ that my Bella was happy, blissfully so.

And yet I couldn't.

I was selfish, and greedy. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her soft, plush lips curved into a smile, her chocolate eyes sparkling, and her pale skin glowing and flushed for _me_. The roaring grew louder as the large red truck pulled into the drive. I held my breath as a the driver's door opened.

She looked beautiful. She looked horrible.

Her mahogany hair still cascaded to her waist, and her eyes were still brown, her face still pale. But her hair was limp, her eyes no longer sparkled, and her face was sallow, her eyes sunken.

_She's so thin._ I wailed silently to myself. _Did I do this?_

I knew the answer was yes. I didn't deny it. I watched through the window as she dropped her bag, then disappeared from my view up the stairs, reappearing when she entered her room. I saw her grab a thick blanket and a large pile of books. I smiled, wondering if she was going outside to enjoy the sunshine.

Bella did precisely that, laying on her stomach and waving her bare feet in the air. I craned my neck to see what book she would pick up first. She grabbed one absentmindedly from beside her and read the title.

_Romeo and Juliet_.

Her expression twisted and she sat up abrubtly. I flinched upon seeing the anger and pain that distorted her beatific features. She got to her feet slowly, clutching the book with a hand on either side, knuckles white. Quietly, she whirled and threw the book into the forest. It landed with a loud thud at the base of the tree I was perched on.

I watched in horror as she picked up the books one by one, flipping wildly through the pages, tossing them aside when something displeased her. The next she picked up I was familiar with, a thick book containing Jane Austen works. She continued flipping, but then paused, staring silently at the weathered page. I could hear her heart flutter and her breath quicken.

"Edward."

She read the name out loud, barely a breath. My entire being ached at the agony laced between the syllables. With a strangled cry, she squeezed her eyes shut, tears rolling down her cheeks, and hurled the book with all of her might, stumbling a few steps in the process. It flew towards the house, shattering the back window. Her head snapped up at the sound of glass tinkling to the floor, her eyes wide in shock.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she began putting all of the books back into a neat pile. I silently crawled down the trunk of the tree and picked up _Romeo and Juliet_. I brushed the bracken and dirt off of it, and cradled it to my chest. I glanced up, only to see Bella looking straight into the darkness of the woods. I froze as she padded towards me.

With a slight sigh, I clutched my new memory of her tighter to my chest and began to turn. A delicate gasp sounded from behind me and I wheeled around. She glanced at the book, and back at my face.

Taking a step backwards she whispered, "Edward?"

And Bella collapsed.

I dropped _Romeo and Juliet_ and rushed to her crumpled form, scooping her warm body into my arms. I paused for a moment, thinking. First, I scooped up the piled books and dashed to Bella's bedroom window, prying it open gently. I set her on the bed and placed a light kiss on her fingertips. She stirred.

I bolted from the room and barely touched the stairs. Once in the kitchen, I carefully picked up the Jane Austen book and leaned one of the chairs from around the kitchen table against the hole, shattering a few extra pieces here and there. I then placed all the shards from the floor onto the steps and grass outside the door.

I smiled slightly at my work. Charlie would only think the chair toppled over and broke the window. He would never need to know. After sprinting upstairs, I closed Bella's bedroom door behind me and pulled the rocking chair from the corner to beside her bed. Sitting silently, I began to wait for her to wake up.

She started to mumble, tossing from side to side, her brow furrowing. I reached towards her, just as she bolted upright, letting out a blood-curdling scream. She then turned and fell on her side facing away from me, sobs racking her body.

"Bella? Bella?" I asked, concern saturating my voice. She moaned and shuddered.

"Go _away_. Why do you keep coming back?"

I stared at her shaking, curled up body, bewildered. "What are you talking about, Bella?"

"With Laurent? And the Port Angeles guys? Nevermind. I'm insane. Just go away."

"Laurent?" I hissed. "And what do you mean, 'the Port Angeles guys?' They bothered you again?"

She knelt on the bed and whirled to face me. "Shut up! Get out of my head!" She shrieked, clutching the sides of her head, gripping her hair. I grabbed her wrists, concerned. Her eyes popped open and she stared at me, shock settling on her face.

"Hi." I said lamely.

"You… left." She tried, but it sounded as if her throat had closed.

"Yes, and I'm so—"

"Pictures… gone…"

I stared at her dazed face for a moment. "They're under your floorboards."

She giggled hysterically. "So close?"

My brow furrowed. "Yes, I'm sorry that I—"

"Shhh. Get them, please?"

I oblidged, placing them in her open hands. She glanced down at a shot of us together before I left, and then glanced up at me. She bit her lip thoughtfully.

"I have a really good memory. You look _just_ like he did before he left. Only… you're sad. He wasn't."

"He?" I asked.

"Yes. Him. Edward." Her voice tightened on my name. "He looked… so… _cold_ when he left. Indifferent."

I cringed. "It was an act. I didn't want to go."

She thought about that for a minute. "He did. No letters, phone calls… was I really that unbearable?"

I felt dry tears closing up my throat. "Of course not. He— I loved you. I still love you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know you do. You have to. I made you up. But I want _him_ to."

I took her hands and pressed them against my face. "I'm real, Bella. See? I love you."

She shook her head. "I'm still in the forest, lying where I passed out." She glanced out the window. "And it's getting dark. God, wouldn't I be lucky if a bear ate me?"

I swung her over my back and jumped out the window. I landed gently on the front lawn, and sprinted towards the backyard. I set her down where she fainted.

"You're awake."

She bent down and picked up the discarded _Romeo and Juliet_.

"I wouldn't have seen you if I hadn't thrown this."

I nodded. "You're right."

She turned to me, her eyes glimmering with tears, and flung her arms around me, burrowing her face in my chest. "I love this book," she murmured into my shirt.

I wrapped my arms around her warm waist and smiled. "And I love you."

She laughed delightedly, and I was home.

**Oh, delicious fluffness. I hope you enjoyed something new from me, 'cause I know I haven't posted anything in a long time.**

**In case you haven't noticed, I _adore_ New Moon. Its such a fantastic story for fanfictions because its so flexible!**

**Anyways, review on this one. It isn't my best (it only took three hours,) but it sure was fun! **

**Love,**

**Rasine**


End file.
